Sai's new feeling
by Sky Spark
Summary: Sai's got a new feeling but doesn't know what to do with it so he's asking others for help; meanwhile Danzo is trying to capture one of the Uchiha girls for their eyes. SaixOC
1. Chapter 1 Front Yard Mission

My characters: Tamaka and Naomi: both are sisters and our Sasuke's cousins. They met Naruto and his gang before in part I

I do not own of the Naruto characters except for my own.

* * *

In the morning at Konoha near the Ramen bar, Naruto, Sakura, and Sai sat on three stools, eating ramen.

"Ah! That was good!" said Naruto as he sipped his last bit of ramen sauce.

"Yeah," agreed Sakura as Sai sipped his last sauce and turned to look at them.

"You guys, Kakashi senpei is coming," Sai pointed as Kakashi poof from afar to right in front of them.

"Hello, kids!" said Kakashi, smiling under his mask as he waved. "I've come here to tell you that we have a mission."

Naruto jumped out of his stool, "Alright!" exclaimed Naruto. "What is it?"

"Well, it's a small one," said Kakashi, scratching his face with his finger. "We just got to help mow the lawn of some familiar faces."

"Who is that?" asked Sakura.

"You'll see," said Kakashi in a singing tone.

* * *

A one-storey house that had a full lush green front yard stood Team Kakashi. They walked up to the door and rang it then someone to open it. The person who opened it was a girl with dark purple hair and black eyes. She was the size of Sakura and wore a bright purple jacket with matching pants and the symbol of the Uchiha Clan on it. Her hair was tied in a small high pony tail. She had Sasuke's skin color.

"Hello," said Kakashi. "Nice seeing you girls again."

"Kakashi sensei, you're here!" exclaimed the girl. "Naomi and I has been expecting you guys. Come in."

"Thank you, Tamaka," said Kakashi, walking into the house with his three teammates following behind.

"Oh, nice seeing you again Naruto and Sakura," said Tamaka.

"Tamaka, nice seeing you too," said Sakura, giving her a welcome hug as Sai stood looking at them.

"Oh, this here is Sai. Our new member," said Sakura, gesturing towards him.

"Hello," said Tamaka.

"Hello," said Sai, devoid of emotion.

Someone came out of the kitchen. She wore an apron. She had medium long hair and it was blue, she also had black eyes and wore a navy blue dress to match with her hair. She looked a bit younger than Tamaka and spotted the group.

"Oh my gosh, hi, you guys," she said. "What are you doing here?"

"Naomi, Team Kakashi's mission is to mow our lawn," explained Tamaka. "Isn't it nice that we're seeing them again?"

"Okay, who's he?" asked Naomi.

"That's Sai, their newest member," said Tamaka.

"Good morning," said Naomi

"Good morning," he said to her.

"Alright, are we going to start soon?" asked Naruto, putting his hands on the back of his head.

"Naruto, how rude," said Sakura as Kakashi laughed.

"Funny, you usually complain. Why suddenly you like this mission?" asked Kakashi. "It's only mowing the lawn."

"Well, we're doing it for friends so I'm totally okay with that," said Naruto energetically.

Sai looked down. "We must get to work." Everyone agreed.

* * *

Everyone was standing in the front lawn with Kakashi and Naruto standing next to each other, holding lawn mowers.

"Kakashi sensei, I have an idea. Let's have a race on who's got the better and most powerful lawn mower," said Naruto.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," said Kakashi, moving his bandanna up and revealing his Sharingan.

_What's he going to do with his freaky eye?_ Thought Naruto while thinking Kakashi raced through the front yard.

"Hey! You tricked me!" said Naruto.

"No, you let your guard down, now mow!" said Kakashi as Naruto started to mow the lawn as everyone started to laugh meanwhile hidden in the bush were the ANBU who had their communicator.

"I've spotted the Uchiha girls," said one of the ANBU.

"I only want the one who can use her Sharingan," said the voice through the communicator.

"Okay, sir," said the ANBU.

"I want to add those eyes to my collection," said the voice.


	2. Chapter 2 Sparring Mishap

After the race in mowing the lawn, everyone was starting to be tired of the heat so Naomi made some apple juice while Tamaka made some rice balls as that was happening, Naruto was panting and leaning over Kakashi.

"Tired already?" asked Kakashi with amusement in his voice.

Naruto hearing that he shook off his tiredness and recomposed himself to his upbeat positively attitude, "Heh, of course, not I'm actually bored I mean a simple race with lawn mowers? Come on, that can't bring me down."

"Oh, then what would you prefer to do?" asked Kakashi.

"Well…." said Naruto, smilingly proudly. "I would like to fight…."

Sakura came with dishes and Tamaka followed her holding the rice balls on a tray and Naomi came behind Tamaka holding the tray of juices. They placed the things on the table.

Sai who was standing by the table, under a small garden patio roof, pulled out a cloth and began to draw on it.

Naruto, not noticing what Sai was doing, pointed at Tamaka. "I would like to fight with Tamaka," he completed his previous sentence.

Tamaka got surprised by the sudden spurring request recomposed herself to a confident smile, "Oh, why is that Naruto?" she asked.

"Because you are Sasuke's cousin, I want to see how you fight plus this lawn mowing mission was kind of boring to me," said Naruto.

"You know I was kind of bored myself," she smiled. "You are on."

Kakashi, who unknowingly before pulled out his book, looked up with interested, "Hmm? Naruto and Tamaka fighting, this should be interesting."

Sakura looked concerned. "Kakashi sensei, you are not really letting them do this, are you?"

"What? Worried that Naruto might lose to Tamaka?"

"No, I'm thinking this place isn't the right place to fight."

"Well, its Tamaka's choice if she wants that, and I think she does," said Kakashi in a concluded way as both of them watched Naruto and Tamaka facing the opposite sides of one another.

Sai was still drawing on the table cloth near the table that everyone was supposed to be sitting at as Naomi looked at the table cloth. "Wow, that's a nice design," said Naomi.

Sai looked up, "Thank you, I'm drawing flowers, do you like it?" with politeness but no emotion.

"Yes, I'm sure my sister would like it as well if….she stops fighting," said Naomi. "She's so competitive," she pouted.

Meanwhile Naruto did his shadow clone jutsu while Tamaka ran to the clones and dodged each of them (their attacks) and targeted one Naruto who stood last she then pulled out a kunai but Naruto stopped her by grabbing her hand.

_How is she able to know that it was the real me?_ He thought as Naruto looked up to see Tamaka's eyes, he gasped "you have the Sharingan?" he said out loud in disbelief.

"Well, of course, I have it. I am an Uchiha after all," she said, breaking away from him.

"Does that mean Naomi can use it too?" asked Naruto.

"She can, I'm sure of it but she hasn't obtained it yet," explained Tamaka, "Unlike me."

"Hmm…that's probably because Naomi avoids fighting, but fights when necessary," said Naruto.

"Anyway, you are probably wondering how I was able to see the real you, am I right?"

"Yeah," Naruto said.

"Well, it was easy; I just kept me eyes on you and focus the place where you were standing. Nothing to do with my Sharingan," she explained. "Just a guess, I suppose."

"What?" said Naruto "what if I was a shadow clone?" he screamed in anger.

"Then you would have been saved from my kunai," Tamaka added. "Anyway I played a lot of focusing games with my sister. You know the one you put an item underneath one thing and switched it around with three or two others."

"I get it!" said Naruto. "Anyway, why use your Sharingan?"

"Just to confuse you and probably freak you out like Kakashi sensei did," said Tamaka with a final explanation.

"What?" he got mad, "Kakashi sensei!"

Kakashi looked up, "Yes?"

"Stop training people to use the Sharingan to trick people."

"Stop yourself from falling in their tricks, Naruto," said Kakashi calmly.

"That's it," said Naruto in anger. "I am not going to lose to a girl!" as he ran toward Tamaka and punched her in the tummy, making her fall backwards and hitting into the table where the finished table cloth artwork was spread across on and splitting the table in half.

"Tamaka!" said Naomi in a worried tone as she ran to her. "Are you alright?"

Sai got up, looking emotionless down, "My artwork is ruin."

"I'm alright," said Tamaka with ink covering her. "I just got to change, that's all" she said, picking herself up and walking to the house with Naomi then supporting her by her arm.

"Naruto! That was brutal," said Sakura sternly.

"She's fine, I'm sure of it," said Naruto. "She sort of reminds me of you, Kakashi sensei."

"Hm?" Kakashi said, looking at Naruto.

"Ticking me off in battle and making my head swirl into confusion," laughed Naruto.

"Well, I did train her for a bit a long time ago," said Kakashi.

"True," said Naruto as Tamaka came out wearing different clothes. It was a sleeveless raspberry dress with a half sleeved mini purple jacket and purple sandals to match it.

"Sighs," said Tamaka with a sigh. "Well, everyone, please don't laugh. I just don't have any clothes to wear other than this due to my laundry still being hung dry."

"Are you okay?" asked Sakura worriedly.

"I'm fine," said Tamaka happily as Sai walked up to Tamaka, he then looked at her.

"My, you don't look bad in that dress," said Sai.

Tamaka then turned around, "What?" as everyone got shocked.

Sai smiled at Tamaka. "For a tomboy, you have a very nice feminine physique."

Sakura got angry. "Tamaka, do you want me to punch him?"

"No," said Tamaka as she then laughed. "You obviously must be blind. It's the dress just making me look feminine."

"No, I'm sure it's not the dress," he said still smiling at her.

Tamaka went quiet then spoke. "Sakura, you can punch him now."

Sakura was about to, but Naomi intervened. "Uh…guys, lets not do this now."

"Why?" asked Sakura.

"Because see the food on the ground, we have to pick it up," said Naomi. "Or we'll have pests problems, look there's a squirrel eating the rice ball," she pointed as everyone looked down to see a brown squirrel run off to the bushes with the rice ball.

"Ah, man, sorry about that Tamaka," Naruto blushed out of embarrassment.

"Nah, it's okay, it was my fault. I got carried away with the fighting I probably shouldn't have pushed your buttons," said Tamaka.

"It's okay," sad Naruto. "Sorry for going a little too far."

"Its fine," said Tamaka.


End file.
